1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of generating timing pulses having precise delays and, more particularly, to synchronous delay lines having high precision for use in metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) circuits.
2. Related Application
This application is related to co-pending application Ser. No. 08/433,810, filed May 3, 1995, entitled "Phase Detector with Edge Sensitive Enable and Disable", and assigned to the Assignee of the present application.
In addition, this application is also related to co-pending application Ser. No. 394,174, filed Feb. 24, 1995, entitled "Delay Interpolation Circuitry", and assigned to the Assignee of the present application.